Comment une tempête peut les relier
by mimy
Summary: Les genins sont coincés dans un petit village où une tempête les ont surpris. En quelques jours seulement, plusieurs chose peuvent évolués..fic en suspention pendant un mois minimum, l'auteur partant en vacances !
1. coicés dans un village

Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Genre : Romance, Action, Aventure  
  
Couple : Rien, pour l'instant..  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas...  
  
Koukou a tout ceux qui lisent cette fic !!! J'espère que ça va vous plaire, Bonne lecture et Reviewez moi please !!!!   
  
Héhé, Calliope, c'est vrai que je me suis inspirée de ça, mais, tu me pardonneras ? En faite, je voulais te mettre une reviews pour demander, mais on peux pas en faire plusieurs dans un chapitre.. arrg.. gomen...(Mimy à genou en train de supplier qu'on la pardonne.)  
  
-- -- --  
  
La pluie tombait drue sur le petit village.  
  
Elle trempait tout les passants jusqu'aux os, les rafraîchissant d'une douche froide.  
  
Le ciel était noire, des nuages planant aux dessus du village, et même les lampadaires et lampions bien ronds ne parvenaient qu'a éclairé les rues très faiblement.  
  
Le vent soufflait fort, très fort, secouant les arbres et autres, renversant des poubelles au coin des rues, faisant voleter des déchets.  
  
Dans une grande rues, se trouvait une auberge bondée de monde, qui réchauffait les clients.  
  
Il y régnait une bonne ambiance, ponctuée de rires, de commandes et de discussions, et les serveuses virevoltaient entre les tables, plateau sous le bras.  
  
-Aaaaaaah...je déteste ce temps !!!, soupira un adolescent aux cheveux noirs attacher en une queue de cheval haute, et avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.  
  
-Arrête un peu de te plaindre Shikamaru ! Tu devrais être content qu'on est trouver un endroit où dormir !!, siffla une blonde avec un chignon orange, et aux yeux turquoises.  
  
-Ino a raison ! Déjà qu'on devrait être sous la pluie en train de monter une tente !, approuva une jeune fille aux cheveux rose bouclé, et aux yeux vert clair avec un grand front.  
  
A ses mots, les autres adolescents poussèrent un soupire de soulagement, conscient d'avoir eut beaucoup de chance pour avoir les deux dernières chambres de l'auberge.  
  
-D'accord avec toi Sakura-chan !!, soupira un adolescent aux cheveux noirs dressé sur sa tête, et aux yeux qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux d'une poupée.  
  
-Et bien ! Si ce temps continue comme ça, il va y avoir une tempête ! Ce ne sera pas vraiment un très bon signe, constata un adulte aux cheveux argent en bataille, un bandeau cachant son œil gauche, et un masque très fin de couleur noir recouvrant le bas de son visage.  
  
-On devra rester ici Kakashi ?, demanda une femme aux cheveux noirs bouclé, et aux yeux bordeaux.  
  
Kakashi hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.  
  
-Mais, Kakashi-sensei ! Si on reste ici, qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?, demanda un petit blond aux yeux azur.  
  
-Ah mon avis, on va devoir repousser la mission Naruto !, répondit un adolescent aux cheveux brun ébouriffer et aux yeux en fente.  
  
-Je suis d'accord avec Kiba..., murmura une jeune fille aux cheveux très noirs attacher en une natte et aux yeux blanc-gris.  
  
-Hmpf, il va falloir dormir je pense. On va attendre, et voir si demain, le temps sera plus clément. On pourra continuer la mission si c'est le cas !, soupira un homme aux cheveux brun et aux yeux noirs.  
  
-Allez ! On monte. Rendez vous ici même compris ?, demanda la femme.  
  
-Ok Kurenai-sensei !, répondirent les adolescents en chœur.  
  
Sur ceux, les garçons et les filles se séparèrent et entrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives pour se coucher.  
  
Cependant, Sakura n'arrivait pas s'endormir, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, le sommeil ne l'a gagnait pas.  
  
Lassé, elle se leva et enfila ses chaussures, avant de sortir dans le couloir pour se diriger vers le balcon, protégé de la pluie par une grande bâche.  
  
Alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte fenêtre, elle aperçut un garçon, assis sur la rambarde.  
  
Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, et des yeux ébènes.  
  
-Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne dors pas ?, demanda t-elle en s'approchant de l'adolescent.  
  
Celui ci tourna légèrement sa tête pour reconnaître sa camarade.  
  
-Non, répondit-il simplement, peu avare de paroles.  
  
La jeune fille s'adossa à la rambarde en soupirant.  
  
Bien qu'elle l'aimait à la folie, elle ne pourrait jamais le comprendre...Sasuke était une personne tellement étrange et hautaine...  
  
-Et toi ?, demanda le jeune homme en rompant le silence qui s'était installer entre eux.  
  
-Hu ? Ben...non...comme tu peux le constater, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
Il marqua un moment de pause avant de reprendre.  
  
-Au fait, j'ai remarquer que t'as changer de coiffure ?, dit-il distraitement sans la regarder.  
  
Sakura se tourna vers lui, surprise qu'il ne l'ai pas ignorée.  
  
-Euh...oui, c'est vrai...je voulais.. changer un peu !, approuva t-elle.  
  
Elle resserra son serre tête, qui était un bandeau ninja à la base.  
  
-Tu n'aimes pas ?, demanda t-elle.  
  
-...je n'ai jamais dit ça..., répondit Sasuke.  
  
Sakura se retourna complètement vers lui et posa sa main sur le front du jeune homme qui sursauta.  
  
-Tu n'es pas malade Sasuke-kun ?, demanda t-elle en prenant sa température, inquiète.  
  
L'adolescent fronça les sourcils.  
  
-Non pourquoi ?  
  
-Sasuke-kun...tu m'as fait sous entendre un compliment !!, répondit Sakura comme ci s'était une évidence.  
  
-....J'en fait de temps en temps Sakura...Je ne suis pas associable à se point la.  
  
Sa alors... La jeune fille fut étonnée de constater que son coéquipier avouait son associabilitée...Et de l'entendre parler autant. D'habitude, en mission ou quand ils étaient ensemble avec Naruto, ils devaient se contenter de « hn » ou de « baka » et « dobe » à l'intention de Naruto.  
  
-Bon...je vais me coucher, fit finalement Sasuke en sautant sur le balcon.  
  
-Euh..oui ! Moi aussi !, approuva Sakura en lui suivant dans le couloir.  
  
Et soudain, ils entendirent un cri.  
  
-Qu'est ce que ?  
  
-- -- --  
  
Huhu...sa s'arrête là !!!...Ah la méchante mimy !!  
  
Sasuke : Oui, j'approuve.  
  
Mimy (on fire) : Silence Sasuke !! Si tu n'aurais pas été mon perso préféré, je t'aurais déjà  
  
écrabouiller !!!  
  
Sakura : Euh, Mimy, je ne croit pas..  
  
Sasuke : Héhé  
  
Mimy : QUOI ?  
  
Il sort ses kunaï  
  
Mimy : Héhéhé Mon petit Sasuke.. arrête un peu ton cinéma ou je te met avec Gai.  
  
Sasuke : Tu oserais ?  
  
Mimy : A ton avis ?  
  
Sasuke se met à bouder.  
  
Mimy : Sinon, il y a un changement de look de certain personnage !!  
  
Sakura : On avait compris tu sais ?  
  
Mimy : Peuh ! 


	2. souris, chien, puces

Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Genre : En trois A : Action, Aventure, Amour hu hu hu  
  
Couple : Rien pour l'instant.  
  
Disclamers : Naruto et compagnie ne m'appartiennent pas...  
  
Voilà le chapitre deux !! Reviews s'il vous plait... Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Calliope la muse : Voui !! Il est associable ! Mais au début, j'ai penser que se serait un peu bizzard ! Enfin, contente que ça t'ai plut !!   
  
Lostin975 : Je paris que c'est Lee que t'as pas reconnut non ? Ah, peut être pas...héhé, j'ai penser qu'il devait être un peu plus...humain.. parce qu'il ressemblait trop à une poupée.. ses yeux...héhé Merci pour tes complimeeeents !!  
  
Anne-claire 22 : héhé, je peut déjà te dire qu'il y aura des couples connus...du genre qui vont bien enssemble quoi !   
  
Cline Chieuse : Pour le sasu/saku, héhé, y aura sûrement !! merci pour ton compliment !  
  
Marionnette : Héhé ! Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture !   
  
Kililabombay : lol mdr, ok je continue !! héhé !  
  
Je refais le chapitre...vu le bon nombre de fois où j'ai écrie souris avec un e...la honte... --'  
  
-- -- --  
  
Sakura et Sasuke se jetèrent un regard et coururent vers l'endroit d'où provenait le cri.   
  
Ils descendirent dans les cuisines, bien que se soit interdit aux clients, kunaï en main et poussèrent le battant de la porte en courant.   
  
-KYAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!  
  
Sakura appuya sur l'interrupteur et la lumière s'ouvrit dans la cuisine, éclairant la pièce, et fut surprise de trouver Ino, debout sur un tabouret en train de hurler.  
  
-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?, demanda une voix derrière les genins.  
  
Sasuke se tourna vers l'interlocuteur, et aperçut un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille, avec des lunettes de soleil ronde sur le nez.  
  
-Une...une SOURIS !!!!, hurla Ino en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre, manquant de tomber par terre, pointant la petite bête du doigts.  
  
Sakura et Sasuke tombèrent à la renverse, et Shino resta stoïque.. comme toujours.  
  
-Inoooooo ! Y a pas de quoi avoir peur !!, fit Sakura en approchant, suivit des deux autres, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.  
  
-Mais !!! Elle est répugnanteee !!! Enlève la, enlève laaaaa !!!!, s'égosilla la jeune blonde en grimaçant, tout en tremblant, le visage blanc.  
  
Sasuke attrapa la queue du mammifère, et s'amusa à la passer près de Ino qui hurla de plus belle, en y prenant un malin plaisir, faisant sourire Sakura.  
  
-Euh..Sasuke, je pense que c'est bon..., fit Shino, qui commençait à avoir pitié ... d'on ne savait qui entre la souris et Ino d'ailleurs.  
  
Le jeune Uchiha ricana et fit fuir la petite souris vers une autre pièce, et Ino sauta enfin sur le sol de la cuisine.  
  
-Tu as peur des souris Ino ?, s'étonna Sakura en pouffant de rire.  
  
-Je ne vois pas ce qui a de drôle ! Chacun ses phobies boudin !!!!, répliqua la blonde en époussetant sa jupe noire.  
  
Le sourire de Sakura disparut complètement, et des flammes semblèrent danser dans ses yeux, lui donnant un air mauvais.  
  
-Comment ça Cochon ?!!  
  
-T'as très bien entendu Mocheter !!!  
  
Elle allaient pour se battre quand une voie les interrompu.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce raffut à une heure du matin ?!!!  
  
Les genins se tournèrent vers la personnes qui venait d'entrer, et aperçurent une jeune fille avec des long cheveux auburn, et des yeux bleu gris. Elle portait un kimono rose pâle, avec des nénuphars, et un bandage autour de sa main gauche.  
  
-Oh, désolé de vous déranger mademoiselle, mais..., commença Sakura  
  
-Il y avait une souris..., finit Sasuke avec une pointe de moquerie, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
  
La fille haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Je ne voit pas pourquoi tout ses cris pour une simple souris..  
  
Sakura se mit à rire et Ino tomba à la renverse.  
  
-Nous non plus vous savez !, fit la kunoïchi au cheveux rose.  
  
-Et..vous êtes des clients, vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer ici, déclara la jeune fille, semblant soudainement remarquer leurs non-appartenance à l'auberge.  
  
-Nous venions juste boire quelque chose, nous ne voulions pas vous déranger pour ça, justifia Shino en remontant ses lunettes.  
  
Les autres hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.  
  
-Bon ben...asseyez vous ici, je vais préparer du thé, fit la jeune fille en désignant une petite table basse en bambou.  
  
Les genins prirent place, Ino en vérifiant bien qu'il n'y avait aucun petit rongeur à coter de Sasuke pour s'assoire.  
  
-Euh..vous vous appelez comment ?, demanda Sakura à la jeune fille qui leurs tournait le dos, en train de faire bouillir de l'eau pour engager la conversation.  
  
-Naoko...et vous ?, répondit-elle.  
  
-Je suis Sakura Haruno ! Et voici, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, et Ino Yamanaka.  
  
La serveuse leurs servit du thé, puis prit place à coter de Sakura et Shino.  
  
-Vous travaillez ici Naoko-san ?, demanda Shino.  
  
-Pourquoi cette question ! Ca doit être logique non ?, fit Ino.  
  
-C'est peut être la fille de la patronne...ah moins que vous soyez serveuse ?, répliqua Sakura.  
  
La jeune fille acquiesça, tirant sur une petite ficelle pour ouvrir les volet de dehors, afin de voir si la pluie s'était estomper.  
  
-Quel temps..., murmura t-elle en regardant les gouttelettes tombés sur la vitre de la cuisine.  
  
Le vent secoua la palissade d'une grande bourrasque.  
  
-Vous pensez que sa va continuer comme ça..., demanda Ino.  
  
Sakura haussa les épaules, en même temps que Naoko.  
  
-En tout cas...il n'a jamais plut autant !, fit la jeune serveuse, détournant ses yeux bleu gris de l'extérieur.  
  
-Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose à faire ici en attendant que ça passe ?, demanda Sakura.  
  
-Je ne pense pas. Cette auberge à été construite il y a longtemps, et avant, on ne pensait pas que les voyageur puissent rester autant de temps. Et puis normalement, il y a toujours quelque chose à faire en ville, quand il fait beau, et c'est le cas très souvent ici, répondit Naoko en buvant son thé.  
  
-Et bien..., soupira Sasuke.  
  
Le silence s'installa entre les occupants de la cuisine.  
  
Pas vraiment un silence pesant, mais un silence apaisant......  
  
Le lendemain fut plutôt pénible pour Sasuke et Shino, qui furent réveiller quelques heures seulement après s'être endormit, par un grand cri de la « douce » voix de Kiba.  
  
-PUTIN SHINOO !!!!!!!  
  
Tout les garçons sursautèrent, professeur incompris, certain armé de kunai.  
  
-Où ça ? où ça ? Cachez vous ! Je m'en occupe !!, cria Naruto, complètement à l'ouest.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Shikamaru à la place de Shino.  
  
-IL A ENCORE LAISSER TRAINER SES SALES BESTIOLES SUR AKAMARU !!!!, hurla Kiba en montrant son chiot du doigts.  
  
Shino se tourna vers le canidé, qui était en train de se gratter de partout en gémissant.  
  
-Aaaah...Rappelles les tout de suite Shino !!, cria Kiba en manquant d'étrangler l'homme insecte.  
  
-Soit il est bête, soit il n'a pas conscience de ce qu'il fait, soit il est fou, fit Neji en se roulant dans ses couvertures avec un air grognon.  
  
-Comment ça ?, demanda Naruto, complètement réveiller à présent.  
  
-Qui irais attaquer un homme qui contrôles de milliards d'insectes à volonté ?, expliqua Kakashi en tirant la couverture sur lui pour se rendormir.  
  
-Ah oui, pas bête., avoua Shikamaru en faisant de même, tirant les rideaux du baldaquin auquel il avait hériter en disputant une partit de carte avec les autres ninjas masculin.  
  
-Mais ! Shino !!! Secoues toi un peu !!!!!, hurla Kiba en inondant l'adolescent de poustillons.  
  
Celui ci s'essuya la joue.  
  
-Pardon. Je m'était assoupit.  
  
-DE KUA ?!!! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?!! COMMENT TU PEUX DORMIR AVEC TES LUNETTES ?!!  
  
-Imbécile ! Tu n'as jamais remarquer qu'il était immobile ?!, siffla Sasuke. Et fait moins de bruit ! Je dors moi !!  
  
-HEEEEEIN ? Naruto ?! T'es pas du même coter que moi ?, fit Kba, cherchant de l'aide pour ne pas être casser.  
  
Il se tourna vers le lit du blond, mais fut accueillit par un ronflement sonore.  
  
-C'est bon...Mes puces sont partit d'Akamaru...., marmonna Shino en se rallongeant, ses lunettes toujours sur le nez.  
  
-Mais ?, commença Kiba.  
  
-SILENCE !!!, coupèrent net tout les ninjas en criant.  
  
Le jeune Inuzuka se mit à bouder, puis se roula en boule dans sa couverture en leurs tournant le dos, pour bien montrer qu'il boudait, tandis que Akamarui lui léchait le visage.  
  
Et le sommeil assomma de nouveau les ninjas masculin.  
  
Cependant, dans la chambre des filles déjà toutes réveillées, les commérages allaient bon train.  
  
-Ouuuuuui !! Je suis sûre que c'est ça !!, fit Sakura, un bras en l'air en souriant.  
  
-Pff, moi, je le verrait mal...l'être, marmonna Ino.  
  
-Mais...Vous êtes sûre ? C'est que..., murmura Hinata en rougissant.  
  
-Héhé...remarque...moi, personnellement, je trouve que c'est mignon !!, fit Kurenaï.  
  
-On peux dire ça comme ça...toujours est-il que c'est vachement bizarre !!!, lâcha Tenten en faisant la natte d'Hinata.  
  
Kurenaï tendis sa brosse à cheveux à Ino, et repris.  
  
-Franchement, ça doit être ça. Sakura à raison.  
  
-Bien sûr ! Je l'ai tout de suite repéré !!!, ricana la kunoïchi en remettant son bandeau.  
  
-Moui mais..., commença Tenten.  
  
-Cela fait vraiment étrange d'apprendre que Shino est amoureux...., termina Hinata en attachant sa natte.   
  
-- -- --  
  
Héhé !! Voilà ! Fini le deuxième chapitre !! Et merci encore pour vos reviews héhéhé, sinon qu'est ce que vous pensez de Shino amoureux ?   
  
Shino : C'est complètement stupide.  
  
Mimy : Pfff, arrête d'être rabat joie hein ? Avoue que tu était content quand j'ai dit que t'aller être amoureux.  
  
Hinata : C'est vrai ?  
  
Shino (rouge, rouge) : Non !  
  
Kiba : Oooh le menteur.. héhéhé.  
  
Mimy : C'est un péché de mentir...  
  
Shino : C'est pas vrai !!! Je suis pas content ! 


	3. Moyen antibavards

Série : Naruto  
  
Auteur : Mimy  
  
Couple : Nada pour l'instant..  
  
Genre : Romance, action et aventure  
  
Diclamers : Naruto et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas !!  
  
Bonne lecture !!!  
  
Mayura09 : Voui !! Naoko va effectivement être inportante huhu ! Et..pour une personne en particulier !!   
  
Anne-claire 22 : Je suis contente que t'es adorés mon chapitre ! Et pour Shino, héhé, tu verras par la suite !  
  
Cline Chieuse : Voué ! Shino amoureux ..d'une fille (t'inquiètes ! -.) héhé  
  
Calliope la muse : Wooo, t'es perspicace ! (et c'est pas ironique !) ! Héhé, et Naoko, elle sera avec....S bip !!! (oh la méchante mimy )  
  
Lostin972 : Pour le ninja et le kunaï, je ne sais pas du tout si ils dorment avec ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave, c'est pour la fic héhé !! :p Et pis, toujours un grand merci pour tes compliments !!   
  
-- -- --  
  
Deux jours....Deux jours qu'ils étaient en train de glander dans l'auberge à présent. Deux jours d'ennuis, où chaque un essayer de plus ou moins s'occuper.  
  
-Aaaaaah...je m' ennuies !!!! Y a rien à faire dans cette putin d'auberge de merde ???, hurla Kiba en s'étirant.  
  
Il regarda vaguement ses camarades en train de traînasser dans la chambre des garçons, et son ennuie l'assomma un peu plus.  
  
-Vous voulez pas faire un truc ?, proposa t-il.  
  
Les autres le regardèrent avec des yeux blasés.  
  
-Et quoi ?, demanda Sakura, à moitié intéressé en étouffant un bâillement.  
  
Kiba sembla réfléchir un moment, puis se frotta les mains avec un airs malicieux.  
  
-Que diriez vous d'une petite partie de bouteille tournante ?, fit –il en souriant.  
  
-Oh non ! Pas ce jeux débile !, soupira Naruto.  
  
-Pff, galère ! Ils vont encore posé des questions trop chiantes...., soupira Shikamaru.  
  
-...Si c'est pour faire des trucs cochons, c'est sans moi !, prévint Tenten en haussant les épaules.  
  
-C'est comme ça que tu nous vois Tenten ?, demanda Kiba avec un air blasé.  
  
La brunette sembla réfléchir un petit moment, puis se mit à sourire.  
  
-Oui !, répondit-elle.  
  
Sasuke et Neji lui lancèrent un regard glacial qu'elle interpréta comme preuve à ses paroles.  
  
-Bon bon, vous êtes d'accord alors ?, demanda Kiba, son sourire joyeux recoller à ses lèvres.  
  
-Et, tu peux nous dire où est ce que tu compte trouver la bouteille ?, demanda intelligeament Ino.  
  
-C'est payant, et on ne peux pas dépenser d'argent..., renchérit Lee.  
  
Kiba sembla pris de court, mais Naruto lui sauva la face.  
  
-Ben, on peux demander à une serveuse pour qu'elle nous en prête une vide, comme ça, on aura pas à payer !  
  
-Tu sais que tu peux être intelligent des fois ?, fit Sasuke avec un air sarcastique.  
  
Naruto se tourna vers lui, point brandit, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
-De quoi Sasuke ?!!! Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?!!!!  
  
-Peuh ! N'essaie même pas, dobé..., répliqua le jeune Uchiha en croisant ses bras.  
  
Naruto s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus, quand Tenten le retint par le col, l'étranglant à moitié.  
  
-Il faut que tu soit vivant si on veux jouer !, fit la jeune genin.  
  
Naruto se mit à faire la moue, mais abandonna son idée de trucider Sasuke.  
  
-Bon alors, je vais chercher la bouteille ! Qui vient avec moi ?, demanda Kiba, accompagner d'un jappement de la part d'Akamaru.  
  
Au grand étonnement de tous, se fut Shino qui répondit.  
  
-Moi, j'arrive.  
  
Les genins se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux exorbité, mais le descendant des Aburame n'y fit pas attention, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.  
  
-Bon ben ! C'est partit !!! Viens Akamaru !  
  
-Attendez...J'arrive !, fit Neji.  
  
-Moi aussi...pour vous surveiller..., dit Tenten en les rejoignant.  
  
-On vous attends !, soupira Sasuke qui se remit à lancer son kunaï pour le rattraper ensuite.  
  
-Quel jeu dangereux ! Si tu te coupes, je vais bien rire.., siffla Sakura.  
  
Sasuke haussa les épaules, et les quatre autres genin sortirent dans le couloir.  
  
Soudain, ils entendirent un grondement terrible, puis un flash lumineux les éblouis.  
  
-Ooh..je déteste l'orage !, gémit Tenten.  
  
-Ah bon ? Euh, je veux dire, on y va !, fit Kiba.  
  
Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Neji, qui était en dernier, tira doucement sur la manche de Tenten.  
  
Celle ci se retourna en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Quoi ?  
  
-... Euh....  
  
Tenten s'impatienta, et croisa les bras. Elle n'était pas du genre à attendre une heure pour trois mots.  
  
-Bon ! Vous venez ouhumpf !!  
  
Shino bâillonnât Kiba avec sa main, et l'entraîna dans la cuisine, laissant les deux genins seuls.  
  
-Alors ?, dit Tenten, incitant Neji à continuer.  
  
-Bentuvoudraispasmecouperlescheveuxs'ilteplait ?, enchaîna t-il en baissant les yeux, rougissant.  
  
Tenten haussa les sourcils.  
  
-Euh..tu pourrais pas répéter ? J'ai pas super bien entendus là !  
  
-Tu voudrais pas m'aider à me couper les cheveux ?  
  
-Ben..pourquoi ça ! T'es bien comme ça !  
  
-Euh..c'est que en fait, c'est parce que je voulais.. changer de look.. c'est tout !  
  
En fait, il ne voulait pas s'avouer que c'était parce que l'attention de toutes les filles étaient tournée vers ce maudit Sasuke ! Et que...une en particulier le mettait en rogne chaque fois qu'elle souriait au jeune Uchiha.  
  
-Changer de look ? Toi ?  
  
-Dis oui ou non ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire ça !  
  
-Et..pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que...tu c'est le mieux visé.. et j'ais pas confiance en les autres.  
  
-Parce que tu me fais confiance ?  
  
-Tenten..., soupira le jeune Hyuga.  
  
-Ben quoi !  
  
-Ne me complique pas plus la situation ! Tu es d'accord ou pas ?  
  
-Si tu veux ! Mais aussi, faudrait savoir quel coiffure tu veux.. et puis, ce sera plutôt difficile, vus les cheveux longts que tu as ! Enfin, moi sa me gène pas vraiment mais sa risquerais d'être longs ! Et puis je ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi tu veux le faire.. enfin..  
  
Le caracatère bavard de Tenten était malheureusement ressortit.  
  
Neji se gifla le front en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensible, tandis que le flot de phrases continuait de le noyer.  
  
-Une seule solution pour que tu te taise Tenten !, marmonna t-il. Même si je suis sûre de la baffe pour réponse...autant me lancer maintenant !  
  
-Et puis, tu sais que Hinata est la mieux placer pour faire ça parce que....  
  
Neji avait posé ses lèvres sur celle de la brunette qui fut surprise au début, mais répondit à son baiser.  
  
-Neji ?, murmura t-elle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.  
  
-Ah lala ! Si il faut que je te fasse taire comme ça à chaque fois, on est pas sortit de l'auberge !  
  
-Je..je crois que j'ai encore une envie de parlotte !  
  
-Ah oui ?  
  
Il l'embrassa à nouveau et elle se mit à glousser.  
  
-- -- --  
  
Et voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est bouclés ! J'espère que ça vous à plut !!   
  
Tenten : Moi en tout cas, ça ma beaucoup plut !! héhé   
  
Mimy : Humpf, on se demande bien pourquoi.  
  
Neji : Mais parce que moi, le beau, le grand et le tout puissant Neji..  
  
Mimy : Quel vantard...  
  
Tenten : Tout est beau dans ce que l'on aime !!   
  
Mimy : Euh...oui bon...kof kof...reviews s'il vous plait ? 


	4. Pourquoi

**Bonjour**

Non, je ne suis pas Mimy, je suis une de ses amies

Je viens vous dire que

Plus jamais elle n'écrira sur ce site

N'attendez pas la suite de ses histoires

Vous dire pourquoi serait trop personnel

En tout cas, plus jamais vous n'entendrez parler d'elle

Plus de reviews ni de chapitre

Pardonnez moi d'avoir étée si longue pour vous prévenir

Encore merci d'être compréhensif


End file.
